Droplets
by LaDyRvE
Summary: The largest droplets on the window always disappears.  Always.


**A/N: ** Just a one-shot after drawing and coloring out this.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't.

* * *

><p>It wasn't like any other day when it was raining cats and dogs. The streets would be empty and not a sight of soul will linger around the corners of the city. Today was a different case. The public holidays triggered everyone to indulge themselves in a family get-together activity, so the streets today was heavily jammed.<p>

A saturday evening wasted. He thought that it would be a pleasure to take her out to dinner tonight, save the energy from preparing. In the end, he got his hands to work and cooked out a simple meal.

" She loved your cooking."

His eyes move away from the dish washing, to take a short glance on the woman chewing on her piece of carrot. It was grilled salmon with sauteed vegetables and mushrooms at the side, Jin's specialty. A chuckle escaped from his lips after he finished cleaning, putting the squeaky clean plate on the rack to dry up.

" Yours as well." He walked back to his dinner table's position. Before he can take away the empty plate and grimed fork and knife, her hands came up and stopped him.

"I'll clean them." She assured him, making her way to the small kitchen. " I don't want you to become a house servant." The blonde joked.

Each and everyone's story had a same beginning.

You were born to the world.

As a infant slowly grows and mature, that is when the story changes.

It all depends how this individual portray things, and how they view everything to be.

Some may tell you a boring story, and another to be interesting. Some a fairytale full of perfection and the other with alot of drama.

For them, their story was on a different take. It wasn't a perfect beautiful background , how a child would've imagined. Nor boring. No phrases like " happily ever after" appears on every end of the chapter. Their take on with their story was more complicated. Morality had disappeared ever since politics and economy arose. The modernizing of a city, can change so much. The place once called earth was filled with greed and pride.

Power is everything, a phrase oh so true that reliogion parties can never deny.

To find a person that you can trust wasn't a easy task, they said. But to him, he just waited, and waited, and strangely enough, it actually happened. He thought he will never have a companion that will share the same story as he did.

The rain gave away a nostalgic atmosphere when the window formed droplets everywhere. They slowly accumulate, one by one, how a soldier slowly become a troop when they march together. But the largest droplet in the window will disappear, flowing down from the frame. He learned a lesson not to send out the king first, when she explained to him through a game of chess and blueprint plots. Like the droplets sticking in the window, the smallest ones will remain in the picture, but the largest one will disappear.

Always.

The thought of it was actually funny. When this chaos started, he ordered them to find the most experienced and this was what granted him. She "click-clacked" her heels as she enters, already aiming for that high pay, looking so one-dimensional. He thought she will leave him once everything was done for, but no, and that was what amuses him. How she ended up more than just a subordinate, was even funnier. He didn't find it funny anymore after she sent him a fit within these pass few months. She'll apologize to him later with a unsatisfactory tone, and he would give a smug smirk in her face to signify his correct statements. It didn't matter how she was refrained as cold hearted by peers. He expected them to be too stupid to understand, likewise to his. The world lives in an ignorant bliss, on however ways they portray themselves, they'll be forever ignorant and naive, deep down inside.

He enjoyed her company. The friendship and intimacy they shared. Anybody can call it a coincidence, but he felt that it was fate. When she finally opened her arms for him, he grasped it right away, taking the oppurtunity, fearing that he will never be able to feel it again. But maybe that part of him was wrong.

Here they were, seating on the couch close together, and nothing will stir their peace. Her slender fingers flipped onto the next page of the story, while he held onto the book and her form altogether. They stopped reading for a while when Jin asked her a question.

" How is she doing." he planted a kiss on her forhead, the woman smiling with the comfort he was giving her.

" 7 months and kicking. She's doing fine." She laughed softly, gently patting her pregnant stomach. Jin couldn't help but put the book away, laid his head on her lap, his ear beside the bloated belly, listening.

The soft sounds of a heart beat enimated from the feotus. Within few seconds later, a "thump" was heard.

"She kicked."

" I told you." She smirked, her turn to return her affection, sealing his lips upon hers.

Maybe staying back in home wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I ended up drawing something in DA.


End file.
